


Gardens

by Abberdeen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Nature, Wings, au i guess, better be good, castiel - Freeform, garden, joshua is still alive, joshua’s garden, my first fic yall, the angels never fell, visible wings, warmness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abberdeen/pseuds/Abberdeen
Summary: Cas likes to hang out in Joshua’s garden when he and his family aren’t saving the world.





	Gardens

The animals whistled and cooed as they circled the beautiful angel, his colorful wings glinting in the light. Their transparent tips glistening like glass in the sunlight. Birds circled overhead as Cas lay on his stomach, letting the sunbeams warm his back through his thick coat. A big, beautiful green bird had landed next to his head, its feathers shimmering in the light. It hopped up onto his back, before nestling itself between his shoulder blades, next to his wings.

Flowers were blossoming around him, and he closed his eyes, for just a moment, relishing in the feeling of peace that he rarely gets.

When he opened his eyes again, there was a rustling of branches, those of which were being pushed out of the way. A familiar face appeared, a neutral expression on it. The opposing angel was not of evil intent, but was instead an acquaintance of Castiel’s.

“Joshua. A pleasure.”

“Angels are not supposed to sleep, Castiel, and especially not in _my_ garden. You must stop doing this whenever you get a break off of ‘saving the world’ as you tend to put it.”

“My apologies, Joshua. I did not mean to fall asleep in your domain. I must admit though, this garden is the most beautiful I have ever seen.”

“Do not flatter me, Castiel.”

Joshua walked off, leaving Cas alone again.

Cas sighed, and the animals began to come back, one by one. Colorful birds flew overhead, and the green one from before had hopped up, into his lap, nesting itself there. He pet its feathers, and it lifted up one of its colorful wings, which changed color in the light, from forest green to brown to blue and so many more. It was by far his favorite bird. It reminded him of Dean.

Another bird, colored a golden brown, also hopped up. It had a mane of brown feathers that were sleek and shiny, and it rested by his leg. It looked very similar to Sam.

Cas’s wings glittered as he stretched them wide, his 30 foot wingspan fully spread out, starting from a glossy fluff of black feathers, to a shiny bright blue. They then began to change shape, each feather towards the ends of each wing faded to a perfect triangle at the tip, that looked similar to glass and changed colors in the light. Then to the transparent, almost not there, shimmering primaries. He sighed in happiness, glad that he could finally stretch them.

Cas then heard a prayer, a whisper in the back of his head, that told him it was time to go. He groaned as he carefully lifted the pretty green bird from his lap, annoyed that he had the go. The ‘Dean’ bird flew off, and the ‘Sam’ bird quickly followed suit. He quickly wooshed away, off the do his job.

**Author's Note:**

> yall this was my first fic. i hope yall liked it, cause it was really fun to write c:


End file.
